1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to dispensers of dry goods and, more particularly, the dosage dispensing of dry food or solid products, including edible dry substances or solids used in the preparation of foods or drinks.
2. Description of Related Art
Current food packaging products are aimed at providing consumers with ease of use, for example, with opening sealed packaging and/or re-sealing food products therein for future use or consumption. When dispensing of products in predetermined or measured quantities (i.e, a dose) is desirable, often additional valves, springs, latches, conveying tools, turnkeys or other somewhat complex mechanisms are added within or onto the packaging. Such packaging extras can be very costly to produce and/or ship. Traditionally, more cost effective efforts for dosage dispensing include the introduction of measuring cups, caps, or spoons within or onto the packaging. More recently, advances have been made in the area of liquid dispensing packaging in measured amounts such as with liquid detergent. However, in the area of dry goods, including edible solids, there remains a need for a convenient, cost-effective packaging or device that saves both time and effort for a consumer when dispensing specific predetermined desirable amounts. There is also a need for packaging that would also provide for variable adjustable dosing amounts depending on the changing needs or preferences of one or more consumers.